the spartan of overwatch
by theneo
Summary: the A.I's have take over the Galaxy forcing the UNSC, and the covenant to run and hide waiting to fight back on earth two UNSC ships fled the Infinity but the Forever Fall barely made it out of the massive EMP pulse forcing Forever fall to use the Flt Drive for power but it took them to new Galaxy and a new earth killing all most everyone but a Wolf Spartan and two A.I's
1. Chapter 1 wounded Spartan

Chapter 1 The wounded spartan

 **This is my Halo, Overwatch Fanfiction it will be a OC x Mercy fanfic with widowtracer I am change Mercy's age from 37 to 24 since my oc Alexander hope is 22 years old his birthday being May 5** **th** **hope you enjoy.**

"talking."

" **Winston talking" he is a gorilla**

" _thinking, wolf thinking, and radio"_

" _ **Winston thinking"**_

It was a nice and silent night over in the USA the stars are shining bright the moon out but for some strange thing the clouds are rolling in even the night is a clear cloud less one. The nearby army outpost notice this and acted with safety by sending out a recon team to look if a fire stated but what they do not now is that a unknown space ship crash-landed. "Hey tucker do you hat some campers started a fire nearby and hey forgot the put … it … out." Asked one of the recon solders as he looked at what truly caused the fire and stopped right in his tracks. "Come Church why would campers be careless church?" asked to now named Tucker "…" but got no answer back.

"Church are you even hearing me." Asked tucker wondering why he has not answer since he does not have a sniper rifle but then saw then crashed ship with the words UNSC Forever fall barely visible and the hull damaged with horribly dis figured and burnt bodies lying on the ground.

"Tucker call general Kimball, and Doyle and tell them to send every man over to our direction fast!" Church yelled just as he ran to look for survivors.

" _General Kimball Doyly do you read me over"_ Tucker said over the radio run to help Church _"We read tucker did you and Church find the cause of the fire?"_ Kimball asked back _"Well the fire is started by a fucking spaceship that crash landed and by the looks of it the whole crew is dead."_ He said avoiding on stepping on the corpses _"well then look for a survivor that might be alive within the ship we will get Doctor Ziegler to be here as fast as we can to save the person's life."_ Kimball said just in time for tucker to enter the ship that seem to be not too destroyed the too point of it being scraped.

" _Copy that"_ Tucker said entering he ship through one of the holes in the left side. "Tucker go left I will go right meet back her in one hour." Church said. "And let's hope we find more than one survivor." Tucker said going to the left as church went right.

30 minutes later near the med bay

As Church kept on looking through every nook and cranky that is visible and passable he found the same the like outside disfigured bodies until he heard a wolf howling. "What is that a wolf howling and it sounds hurt and calling for help I better look in to this?" As Church followed the howling to the med bay he noticed to place area is some out destroyed and found t a body he is in caused in odd armor and the wolf nudging said armored body with it noise cause the figure to moan. "Holy shit two survivors I better call tucker over here fast." Church said as he was close to reaching is com. "Wrong you found four two of which are keeping the wolfs owner his is slowly bleeding to death in his armor which has a healing and self-repair unit built in and other enhancements."

" _Tucker I found four survivors over by the somewhat destroyed med bay two , a Human in advance armor, and a wolf Hurry the humans is bleeding to death."_ Church said to tucker over com as he stayed and help the wolf rest by holding it like a sleeping baby. _"I am on my way with the rest of the squad since every solider is here and transport too."_ Tucker answered.

5 minutes later

As Church was waiting he heard footsteps around the corner and saw his squad leader in navy blue camo with tucker and Sarge he seems ready to help out. "Alright church lets head out with them and what is the wolf's name?" said the woman in navy blue armor. "I have no clue Carolina?" Church said making the Wolf look at him since he said her name. "It looks like we found out her name then ok Maine care her owner on out of her and to a transport chopper for medical help back to base med room now." Carolina ordered.

5 minutes early in the army hospital

"So let me get this straight the reason I am here at blood gulch army hospital is because a ship from space crash landed killing everyone but word from on solider who is the worst sniper ever found four people alive two of which are , a wolf, and a human being in advance armor bleeding to death and said armor is slowly healing him keeping him alive also the wolfs owner and said wolf might have a broken leg did I miss anything." Said an attractive Swiss doctor who is 24 years old wearing a Valkyrie suit.

"Yes that is right." Said a doctor "Thank doc also one more thing what is they wolf and human male's names?" Asked the Swiss doctor "Well for the com call back the wolfs name is Carolina so that is strange I know someone with that name the human is Alexander hope his name has be given to us from his A.I named Amy the other A.I is the librarian and the two A.I's are negating for embassy and not to be a part of the army odd but still whatever he went through he needs mental help for whatever ptsd he has." Said the now name doc.

"Doctor Ziegler the solider and wolf are here and please hurry." Said a nurse as she walked up to them. "Right then Doc help me out with tools and vitals." Angela asked as she went into the room that holds the unknown human.

1 hour later

"Well that went great." Amy asked her partner who was once a live forerunner who digitized herself. "Why yes quite well but still how will Alexander take knowing only me you and Carolina lived while the crew died on impact?" The librarian asked as the armor they reside in was being pushed to the Alex's room.

"Damn why do I feel so light headed?" Alex asked as he woke up in time to see his A.I companions being pushed in along with his Armor. "Good you are a wake Alex as for that answer you were bleeding to death on the now grounded Forever fall which brings up some good news and bad news."

"Let me guess the bad news you two?" Alex asked a bit sadder then they thought "OK go ahead oh and one more thing happy birthday." Amy said but knew that he hardly cares since being sold for money by his parents. " Thanks now he for the bad news Me, you , the Librarian, and Carolina are the only ones alive from the crash landing." Alex said causing the two to have their mouths to hang open. "Why yes but how did you know?" The librarian asked wondering on he knew. "Right before I pasted out I check every bio scan of the crew only finding us and Carolina alive but I might be wrong." Alex said. " Ok then the good news is we have embassy and you will be a gun for-hire to the goverments for black ops." Amy said as she showed up right in front of alex's face.

"Ok but is there anything eles besidesed that good news and whare is Carolnia ?" Alex asked "Well there is a birthday gift for you from Locke he sent it to Captian Obleck to give to you and a promaotion." The Libraian said joining in on the Converstaion. " That makes ths day a bit better but still what is the gift Locke got for me anyways?" Alex asked seeing box big enough for a watch. " The gift from Locke isa Holo watch with three funtctions one of coures is to tell ime no matter whare you are at, next is the weather, last a few ONI eggeheads made and installed to the watch is a phase system the clls the armor to you." The libarian said as Alex took it out o the box. "Remind me to thank him the next time we meet." Alex said

"OK the Promotation is the seen you have had the rank of senor chief for three years statrting at the age of 19 so now you are officaily ranked Master Chief." Amy said as she knew that the rank has been his goal for his life to reach and saw a small smile. "Oh and Carolina is being brought on in by a doctor Ziegler." amy added.

Just as the was said Doctor Ziegler walked on in with said wolf in tow limping with a small blush on her face. "Hey Aelxander here is Carolina she was a lucky wolf only got a hairline fracture while you got a big amount of blood loss and three hairline fracture's." She saidplaceing Carolina on the bed next to Alexander.

"Thanks for saving me and thealing my armor was over working to keep me and it self alive." Alex explained " That armor sound real advanved but besides that i will b your personl doctor and i will be visting you when everyyou are finished with a job and thanks for the compmelent." Angale said to him which made him blush. Your welcome and also why you i mean your a doctor so do you not have other patients?" Alex said knowing her job most keep on call. "That is true but still one other doctor might give a incorrect health read out but i will not." Angela said looking at him as she took a seat and notice that behind his ocean blue eyes is betrayel,pain, and loneliness the last one like her but the other she wanted to know about after he truly getes use to being on a deffreint earth.

" Well that is nice to know and also my i know your name Doctor?" Alexander asked " Well my name is Angale Ziegler and yours?" Angale said " MY names is Alexander hope, the Wolfs name is Carolina, the names are Amy and she look like athena from greek mythalogy andthe LIbraian." Alex said giveing his name , his pet wolfs, and A.I partners. " Well then it is nice to meet you four but i must leave maybe next time we meet i can take you sight seeing in hollywood?" Angale said geting up and walking to the door. "Yeah I will like that."

 **hey I hope you like to story and I will stor tring to finish my other stories it is just i have to many things to work on and also I have a problem of typeing or writng faster than i can think so bear with me i am tring to control in till next time Bye Bye**


	2. Chapter 2 Widowmakers failed Mission

Chapter 2 widowmakers fail mission

 **I hope you like last Chapter and the resaon i paried Mercy with Alexander is becuse of their past aresome what the same Mercy lot her parent when she was young Alex his parent sold him to OIN so that is all andd please enjoy the chapter.**

"talking."

 **"Winston talking" he is a gorilla**

 _" thinking, wolf thinking, and radio"_

 _ **"Winston thinking"**_ **Like before he is a gorilla**

Three months later of Pretas act set in motation

after three months on the new earth which Alex has mentaly call it earth 2 and the only one that knows the is his Personl docter Angale zingler. Right now his is in Londen kings row go the a peace full rally to see the deffrinct of his earths londen preety much se the others but not Russia and he is wearing a duel black poped callor coat with a white under shirt snow camo pants whit the leggins tucked in to brown mobat boots ." SO alex any resaion we are going to the rally in Kings row?" Amy asked through a phone he made for his A.I's so they are not stuck in the armor going through his digtial movie collections. " I feel like see Hear Mondatta speach to rasie my hopes for back home." Alex answered back .

"Ok it just seem so weird and also good the you found a function when phaseing in your armor to be placed on you atomaticly." The Libraian said as she knew that something this big cold go bad and Amy is checking for any unknow radio signal or missing securty radio As the rally started Alex noticed a Britsh girl witha wird device on her chest, wear orange gooagle, a sports like swaet pants, a british RAF jacket, spicky hair brown by the looks of it, and ear pericing who is seem to be her for the same reasen like ever on eles.

"Alex heads up unknwon raido signal, and a KO'ed radio signal so that means there is a assassin is in play." Amy said making ALexander to make way out of the crowd and armor up. " Will then it is show time Amy patch me into to security radio sgnial now." alexander said as he went to get close and shadow them we they leave.

 _"I would advice you to move Mondatta right nw there is a sniperin the aread up on the roofs."_ Alex said to the security cheif. _" tell me who you are and how you got on this signal right now."_ Asked the cheif

 _"right now call me specter and as to how there is no time now move are he will be killed."_ Alex said in a camanding officer voice while use a promtian watcher as his eyes in the sky even thesecurty chief looked up and around. _" eveyone check the arear halo is leaving repeat halo is leaving."_ What they did not now is the the britsh girl form before left to try and stop the assasin and a fight broke out.

On the roof tops you the assasin and the Britsh girl.

 _:"What how did they now i was here i made sure not to get spoted."_ the Assasin thought as shelooked for who found her but stoped when the brit attacked her. trying to crash this party huh luv?" asked the brit woman as she fired her pulse smgs and the assasin who is female. " I am and you will not stop me." She said back fireing and takeing the time to find her target and found something eles through the heat visor mod. _"So yo fund me out it seem i have a wanna be hero to kill"_ She though while running to get a new angle to make the kill while being chased.

 _"Merde i have got to lose this follish girl."_ She though seeting a posion mine and watied for the kill as the girl skided to her she then go a weird cause of da ju vu as she did the samethng agin but this to the girl went up and over.

"What but how did she know" the assasin asked tracking a bomb and shot it causeing her self the brith girl to go flying of the roof and get everyone to lookat at them. "Alex move to take the bullet becuse juding by the anlge it will hit Mondatta Now!" Amy shouted just in time as the shot was fired.

From the assains point ofveiw she saw the pure gray figure apper outof nowhere run to save her target and save him but what surprised her was a yellow glow apper over the savior of her target.

whit Alex just as he save Mondatta

"Thank for save young one my i ask for your name?" Mondatta asked as he was seating down and looked at savior. "You can call specter and pleas keep on doing what you are doing right and have your guards upgrade in securty detail." Alexander said back just as he phased on to the roof topes to take care of the threat.

Back with the ladies on the roof

"Why did you kill Mondatta WHY!" Shouted the Birht as she takled the assain to the ground on the roof skiding to a stop but unknowning the assain fireed her hook shot the Alexander's armoured leg who is walking owards the two with a serrated knife in hand _"What the why is the line short?"_ She asked herself only to se the armored figure to pull off the british girl and plung the knife to her nec nly for it to stabb her gun the widows kiss and sart strugling to get free. "Tell me assasin what is your gaol before ..." Alexander stopped to see a v Tol and get trhown off and the assain escaped but with out her gun.

"Bloody hell she got away and Mondatta is killed but thanks for saving me.: Said the brit girl. "Your welcome lady and also he is still alive i deflect the shot with my armors shield it hurt like a bicth though and good thing it is not armor percing." Alex said to her " Well Luv that is good oh by the way the name is Leana Oxten aka Tracre your name?" The now named Leana said. " Call me Specter also be abit more carfull with your surounding till next time be safe." Alexander said Phaseing out and away scaring the liveing daylights out of tracer nd she saw the assains gun went missing.

streets of London

"Well then better tell Winstion about this."Tracre said as she blinked away afew blocks and on to the streets bumping in to Alexander out of armor walking out of a Cafe with a nice cup of french vinlla coffice.

" Sorry about that Luv." She said nearly makeing him spill his coffice "It is alright none of it spilled besides i have a plane to get on tonight at 4 in to morning since my house is at the states." Alex said to the tracer actinglike they never meet. "I understand name is Leane Oxten yours?" She asked not knowing he is specter. " Name is Alexander Hope but most people call me Alex." Alexander said while thinking if Carolina is behaveing. "Well i have to leave abd hope tha my pet wolf did not make am mess in my house agin since i left home with a pet sitter bye." Alex said as walked tohis hotal that has his packed bags.

"See ya later and be safe." Leana said as she went back to the destroyed ovwerwatch HQ.

Gibraltar 1 hour later

As tracer walked in throuth the doors of the remains of the watch point she wonder on who this Specter is and why hesaved her." Hello Winstioon are you here Luv?" Tarse asked as she enter the lab that for some reson hs a gaint tire swing and banana piles and peanut butter jar lids that arein a small pile. **"yes I am here tracre so how did the mission go?"** Someone asked with a deep voice. " Itnearly went sideways but a strang armored figure took the bullet and saved me from widowmaker." Tracer expalined to the best of her abilty but just remedering specter scaried her abit because of the visor color being a light blue dark red color with small lights on deffreint parts of his body.

 **"Ok but please tell me what did the armored figure look like?"** Winstion asked looking at tracer and behiend her seeing some of the old overwath agents enter." Well Winston i did not see much the only thing i did see are small lights on his arms,legs, and his visor color makes widowmarkers visor it was dark red it even felt like he was staring right in to my soul." Tracer said feel a shirve go down her spine.

" I asked him why he chose that visor color once." Said Angle as she along with Hanzo, soilder 76, genj, and Mei walked in. "Really and what did he say?" tracer aske surpreised that she Knew Specter " He said to scary the living day lights of his enemies that call him demon." Angel said back.

"Really that is why bloody hell." Tracer said wondering if Alexander got to the airport in to for his flight home."Winstion I know some that might be a perfect addtion to overwatch." Angel said thinking that Alexander can help out and he can take help her out in the med bay since she found out he is a feild medic like her. **"Really what is his name and where does he live?"** Winston asked her wondering botu the persaons name.

"His name is Alexander Hope and his back story is defferint the normal and i will let him tell it not me." Angle said seeing Tracers mouth hang open "What he does not even look like some one how can help us out at all." Tracer said surpring everyone by what she said. "What do you mean by the he help you save Mondatta in kings row by alerting the guards." angle said back

"Winston did any one post a image of him in the lights of king s row after saveing Mondatta?" Angel aske as her friend started to wonder on how she knows him. **"I already found on and by the way he armor looks it is veray adavnce."** "Winston said puting the picture he found on a near by screen.

"Angle why do you know him so much?" Soilder 76 asked looking at her. " Well Jack I was asked by the goverment to be his personl doctor the day they found him nearly dead i a spaceshi[ crash site 6 mnths ago and i saved his life but like said when he feels you geys can be trusted." She said geting nods back **"It seems his armor is more sgemented then Pharah with no thrust to take flight which I think is not need. The first section of the segments it seems are the legs that are in three the armored bulk combat boots , followed by the lower leg with the knee protected, his thighs , and his groin area twoand understandable, after the legs are his arms, armored gloves the plating are small enough for gun use, his lower fore arm ,and upper to, rounded shoulder pads, a very thick chest plate the is for sure, next is the helmet the scars Leana, and what his me relly intrsted are the lights nd small thruster vents and why."** "Winston said trying the figure out the last to things

"Winston tomarrow if it is alright with everyone we can go and ask him to join us and he might answer that qeustion for you?" Angle said looking at them. " I see why not it is best if we leave early tomorrow and Angle can you tell use where he lives?" Jack said wanting to meet Alexander. "Ok i will send him a message before we leave since i need to do a check up on him." Angle said as she and the rest walked out and headed for their qauterts.

 **Ihope you ejoyed the Chapter and i for got to say last chapter i only own Alexander hope ,, amy and the pet wolf Carolina the rest the Blizziad and Rooterteeth also over the course of the story small bit of Alexanders past will be poping up as he slowly trust the ovrwatch agents till next time BYE BYE.**


	3. Chapter 3 welcome to OverWatch

Chapter 3 Welcome to OverWatch

 **alright after this chapter is when Alexander starts to have small flash backs buring the Human coveant war and after the war so please bear with me now on with the story.**

"Talking"

 **" Winstion talking"**

 _"thinking, wolf thinking, comm"_

 _ **"Winston thinking"**_

two days later USA North Carolina

Two days after the kings row assaination atempt and everyone that can make to over learned that Angle 'Mercy' Zeingler knows Specter aka Alexander hope "So Angale whydid he chose in the bear country of North Carlina and the the more twon like?" Mei asked wear a more comfterbale vesrion of her out fit for the warm sunny day. "It is because he has a way of getting around the wrld and a pet wolf, and Lena i just got a message from his A'I Amy she say to keep a look out for a flicker a some trees since some are just active camo bubble dome." Angale said getting a 'yes mama' back.

"So tell us something is his milatay if so what rank?" Jack asked as the Vtol started to land" I will let him tell you jack but for now we are with in walking distaince of his house."

As they walked out of the Overwatch V tol and looked around the surounding area which is well kept and of trees an the grass cut shor with a Landing pad right beside them with a troop transport on it. "is that a unknown marked ship?" Genij asked looking at a sleek grey cuurvied ship the has tuck a way wheel,s thrusters for take off and flight and the markings ar UNSC Pelican. " it is and it trnsports solder doing what it is meant to do and on top of that it can go in to space and back with little problem at all." Angale said walking to check if he is in side it knowing the code she was given and checked it.

"He is not in side so he must be home." she said locking it and walking down one of the two paths which lead to thefront or the back. "well it seems he is at his house so let go and ask him?" Angale said as the rest followed her with their wepons holstered "Hey Angale why do you the code to unlock and re lock the ship?" Hanzo asked as he noticed her use a code. " My first time i came her and he was not at the house he fell asleep in the Pelcain and untill i knocked on the glass walking him up." Angale said laughing a bit.

As they got closer to the front yard mei nocticed a white and gray wolf walking around untill it saw them and ran towards Angale and barked happly at her. "Hey Carolina can you be a dear and rapdly knock Alexs door if he is asleep to wake him so he knows i am here?" Angale asked the wolf getting a nod bck before it ran off to the house."His house does seem quite nice two stories andthe standered drive way luv." Tracer said as the walked to the front porch the has a seats on the left and a doggie door.

As Angale was about to knock on the door Carolina opened it since Alex is in the middle of cooking dinner. " Hey Angale, Leana , and compeny come on in a bit bus cooking some staeak but are ny of you hungery?" Alex asked right before he severed him self a plate. " No none of us are we ate on the way here." Jack answered as they all sat down at the dinning room table. "OK just wandering." Alexander said back getting understanding nods back.

So tell me why are you guys here besides angale since i already know why?" Alender asked right before he started to eat. " Well we are wondering if you want to join Overwatch?' Jack asked waiting for a answer. " Sure." Alex asked surpring everyone. " That is good to know but one more thing i have been wondering what is your rank?" Jack asked as Hanzo and Genji noticed Carolina acting a bit weird even Alexander. "My rank is Master Chief and Please call me Alex?" Alexand said after he finished eating and clean his dish just to see a red dot on Angales head.

Angale move there is a sniper in the area!" Alex shouted diveing to push Angale out of the way and from a distaince Widowmaker was surprised. "Merde i knew i should not have used Laser sit." Widowmaker said but still happy theat she hit Alexander "damn it seams they found me out" Alexander said rolling off of Angale as she has a small blush on her face. " Thanks Alex but it looks like you got a grave from the bullet let me heal that?" Angale said taking use her Cadueus staff and healed him. " Thanks Hey Tracer go into my room the third room on the left on the drees is a watch grab it and bring it to me Alex said as he grab a m16 pistol and UNCS smg and returned fire along with Mei fireing ice shard, hanzo fireing arrows , Genij hrowing ninja stars, and Jack fire plus rounds.

"Alex why did ypu send Tracer to get a watch for you and call me 76?" Jack said reloading. " The watch is a present and it calls my armor and has placed on me as it phases in 76." Alex answered back just in time as Tracer returned and passed it to him and placed and phased it on. " Thanks tracer now then Amy call in Carolinas armor and you girl get ready to clean the back yard." Alex said as the same thing happened for the Wolf and alexander fired back with two snipers get head shots. "Nice shooting are you just showing off?" Tracer said "No all skills pluse i am known as the duel weilding demon." Alexadner said reloading and spawning in a DMR and what cold be consedered a flash bang.

"Is that a Flash bang?" Mei asked looking at the mini pineapple weapon. "Yes and it is more brighter to point where are might go blind so cover your eye!" Alexander shouted as he threw it out the window and in to a Talon grunts face. "Amy how is the back yard?" Alex asked looking out off the back widow. "It is clean the Libarian and and Carolina just fisnished you guys better run now." AMy said and everyone did just that and ran to the Vtol and Pelcan with Wolf in Blade Wolf armor ( the armor is just a shell version of Blade wolf from Metal gear revangance) "Amy fire up the pelcian so it can be ready for take off." Alex said just as he saw his shields go down because of widow maker is chaseing them and aiming at Alexanders head but the energy shield is only going down by five percent.

Way ahead of you Alex it is perped and ready for take off." Amy said through the armors helment speakers. " What it is already what does is it standered for them to be.I controled?" Jack said consndering take it then waiting for the Vtol to warm up. Can you store the Overwatch vtol where ever you keep your weapons?" Leana asked as she blinked ahead to return fire. "of course i can hell i have what is called a sub space armory which has moremoer then enough space." Alex said phase jumping ahead ad returned fire with a smg and sniper rile.

"Tean are taking a pelcan Tracer you are co PilotingAlex you pilot." Jack sid get an okay from Tracer and Alex how was a bit further and returned fire with a chain gun. " hurry it up the Vtol is already in subspace and the Pelcan is patched the overwatch radio signal that and Tracer the co pilot seat is at the bottem." Alex said waitng for the rest even sometimes fireing a sniper rifle when ever he switched the Smg." Ok i feel sorry for giveing Widow maker a fractuered noise."alex said as once more a round went past him and hit a seat.

"Alex get in everyone is on now!" Jac yelled knoing no matter what a chain gun will always be loud. "Copy that Angale med kit is right by the door of the cock pit and if you need anything eles just ask Amy." Alex said as he sat down with tracer below him with a smile. " Alex luv head to London that is where HQ is at." Tracer said  
"Alright Amy you did put everything in subspace and put the house on sell?" Alexander asked just is he put the ship on atuopilot and went to the back with Tracer.

"Alright now how is everyone?" Alex asked taking his seat. "Everyone is in good health and the same for Carolina but why is there blood on your hand?" Angale said abit worried. " This it is not my Blood it is Widowmakers i took the wdiow to pphase rightbe side her and punched her square in the face." Alex said hear Tracer giggle. "That is what three times you got the jump on her?" Tracer asked. "Yeah and Talon says she is the perfect Assasin." Akexander said as he took of the his armor plates " Oh one more thing my armor is know as Exccalibur." Alex said he said yawning a bit and dozeed off.

"Well then i better take control and Angale wake him up when we land." Amy said taking over for Alex at the same time Helping Leana familerize her self with the pelcan. "It is a good thing Winstton told us he will stay back at base but still he will be happy that we have a new member." Hanzo said noitceing Alexander take his helmet off so he can go to sleep As jack took The blade wolf armor off of Carolina who followed suit. "Yeah." Jack said feeling that Alex might have more surppreies instore.

 **I hope you enjoied the story like i said the small Flash back will begin next chapter so please leave a reveiw /comment thatwould be good and also if anyone asks i will try to add the infinity to the story till then BYE BYE.**


	4. Chapter 4 meet the Amari family

Chapter 4 Meet the Amari family

 **Last chapter I said that the small Flash back will take but i forgot to say at which point and to be honest it will be random so from here on out the Life of my oc before he meet Mrecy will begin hope you enjoy one more thing DO NOT bitch at me for my writng i have a problem of typing and writing faster then I think and also in Chapter three i said the Flash backs will explain everything so DO NOT Bitch at me please for the love of godthank you pluse i a useing word pad.**

"Talking"

 **"Winston Talking"**

 _" Thinking, Wolf thinking, Comm"_

 _ **"Wintson thinking"**_

Two days Later at Over Watch HQ

It has been days since Alexander joined Overwatchand Talon attacked which went bay since some are now scarried wolives in armor and widow marker is now eraged for be defeated three times. " Hey Alex wake up we are here." Mercy said with his helmet in her hands "what we are here already damn how long did i have my armor on?" Alex asked as he remebered haveing it on for a the trip only taking it of to rest his mind. "For a while but why do you ask?" Mei said " ok thanks and my armor is synced to my mind so i have to multi task for the enhacncments to work and it makes me tired so i need to drink sodas or energy drinks to stay wide a wake" Alex explained.

"Well then that is good to know but still make sure not over use it ok." Angale said worried. "You do not have to tell me twice since the last time I was in a coma for nearly a year." Alex said rembereing on how he missed the finl fight for earth and still felt abit guilt for that incadent. " Ok then lest get offborad and show you around." Leana said being so cherrful.

 **" Hello you four and it seem you brught a new member good Welcome o Overwatch My name is Winston and yours?"** Said the agumented Gorliia as he waled up to the group of eight.

"Hello Winston my Name is Alexander hope but i guss you know my name when in armor also the wolf right beside me here is Carolina, I also carry two one of them is named Amy she looks like to greek goddess Athena, And a unknwon A.I who is called the Libraian. " Alex said planing to spawn in to Overwatch Vtol. **"So Jack where is the V tol at?"** Winston asked not seeing it . " Winston i have it with me but the 'how' will surprise you." Alex said getting a confused look.

" **What do you mean by that?"** Winston asked. " What i mean is that i have what is called a sub Space mass Wepan and vhicle enhancment and will let me show the V tol." ALex said knowing the pelcan is clean and sent back t sub space getting a surpried look by winston and even more so as he called in the V tol. "That is what I mean." Alex said with a smirk on his face **." Well then the is new Also we have apick up requst from Ana she and her duaghter Fareeha are joining us and I want Alex to got with the team which is Rienheart, Lucio, And Hanna to pick them up."** Winston saidjust as said people came in. "You guys can get talk to one each other on the way to Egypet ok?" Jack said look ingthe the team getting ready to leave.

Four hours later

"Hey Amy how is it that Carolina lived and not a marine?" Alex asked as heand the team he is with walked to the Amari resdience in Ciuro Egypet. " Well Alex the thing is the exit out off Slip space was a lot harder then any one thought and knocked some out and the ones that died first are in the hanger and the ones in the mess hall along with makeing the ship weak enough for the interior to be loss in every room and hallwy that the impact finshed everone but you and Carolina since by reaction you combined hard-light and the bubble sheild to live since carolina is with you all the time." Amy expian since the Libraian is reading up on the human history of earth 2. "Ok thanks." Alex said back.

"So Reindheart Who is Ana and Fareeha anyways?" Alex asked as he decieded to check his email and amy went for the Armor stautes. "Well Ana was thought dead but was found in a hospital witha a missing eye, here daugther was in the army but then left and got hired by the helix securty inc and she pays for her moms well fare." Reindheart said as they arrived from a running distance land to the house which looks preety well kept.

"Huh the at least by the house looks the pay must be good Amy I may Have Found a lot better job." Alex said trying to get a reaction fro Said A.I. "Shut up Alexander and also we hardly have a place to live." Amy said Back just as Reindhart knocked on the door. "Hello Who is it?" asked young Eygption from the other said which Reindheart Knew "Is that you Little Fareeha? It is me Reindheart, me and a team have be sent by winston to pick you and your mom up." Riendheart said with a smile on his face.

"Ah Riendheart it is good tp see come on in all of you." fareeha said but notice Alex was looking around out side as if something is wrong." exuse me but are you a new overwach agent?" Fareeha asked for her and her moher.

"Yes I joined two days ago hell i already faced Talons best assain tiwce and gave her a broken noise. "Alex said getting a surprised like from her mom " That is surprising but how is that even possiable and me and my daugther know your name and code name?" Ana asked wondering if he is lucky or not. " Well my Name is Alexander Hope but please call Alex code name specture and for how on Widowmaker it is all skills that and i know a better sniper then her." Alex said hear a faint french female scream from the distance " Wellthen that screams what i have been asking my self for the past few miuntes we have company!" Alex shouted just as everyone knew that a fire fight is a bout to start.

"Specture call in your armor and startfireing at the Talon agents andkeep your head down." rendheart said well the rest gave the new and old cover to get ready while Alex fired a twin SMGs all hiting their marks. "Spectuer are you all right?" Ana asked getting ready to shot him with a healing round. "YEs I am good the snipers round still has a little bite but it is starting to bother me and i have a ironice weapon to use." Alex said calling in widowmakers widow kiss but more modafied.

Is that Widowmakers gun but how?" Lucio asked seeing it. "Kings row i tried to kill her with a knife and it got stuck so i took and gave it a massive modifaction and here it is and i changed t the name to spartan tri gun now then sniper fight." Alex said fireing at widow maker use the Covent mode for more rounds which is working. " Cover your Eyes if you do not want to go blind." Alex said chucking the Flash bang just n time as Fareeha walked in and listened. " Amy anything new?" Alex asked as he and the rest ran for while him Fareeha, and Hana started to giveing covering fire.

"Alex heads up they have some by the name of Reaper on the feild so be carefull." Amy said as the team ran to the Vtol. "Copy that and Amy get my brute load out readyi feel like i might need it."Alex said while being sniped once more. "Ok that is it Amy drop a fucking man hole cover on her fuking head right now!" Alex shouted more anyoyed then normal.

on the roof topes with Widow maker and Reaper

As the two power players of Talon sataied on the roofs with widowmaker aiming at Spectuer since shhe is holding a gurdge for kings row and spectuers home. " Merede how strong is that shield of his?" Widowmaker asked as it was the fith time the shield took the bullet." Maybe you should keep on fire at him then wait oh and look out." Said a garvely hosreish voice. "Why is that Reaper?" Widowmaker asked not seeing a Prmethan watcher hover over her head with a man hole cover(Also alex got from Halo earth from odsting into New manbasa) but reper saw it.

"just look up." Reaper said trytrying not to laugh about what is going to happen. "alright and why..is..that..." Widowmaker said seeing a man hole cover fall on her face which still has not recovered from the broke noise now a concousine with her visor destroyed. "Alright then now to go and take careof the over watch agents." Reaper said telporting infront of said agents.

With Alex and co

As they got close to the Vtol alex noticed his HUD radar have a red dot show up out of nowhere. "What the fuck guys look out." Alex said droping a bubble shield and everyone went to him a shotgun rounds bounced off of it. "Specture do you have wayof getting us to the vtol with out geting us hit?" Ana asked trying to find a way. "I have one but it might be the dumbest idea i have which is this." ALex said jumping out with what is a gernade luncher knife combo and fire said wepon."Are you crazy." Farehha said but noticed the weapon is great for long range an hand to hand combat." you preety goood for a new guy of overWatch ?T Reaper said tying to dis arm Alex but found out it is alot harder. "Thanks but you should reaaly not carry gernades with you." Alex said pulling a pin and left with a bleeding arm from a hellfire shot.

"Fuck it seems he got lucky and i need a patch up fast." Alex said as the vtol took of with others that ran during the one side fight to the vtol. " Here let me see it seem you got a hellfire round is stuck in your arm." Ana said looking at the wound. "Great it seemsi need to stay of the battlefeild for a while." Alex said taking his arm off. "Here let me help you out?" Reindheart said as he walked up to Alex. Sure and thanks." Alex said taking of his helmet with one arm.

As the flight back to Overwatch HQ Alex went applied a gauze to his wound on his arm. "You are lucky that the bullet did not force us to cut your arm off but you may want Angale to remove it." Ana said take off Alex's right arm armor off while the left was a bit harder due to the wound. "Thanks for the help the upper poartion is hard when useing one hand." Alex said resting hisleft on his helmet.

Back at Overwatch HQ, midecal room

After the V-tol landed veryone went to the Medacil room to get a check up from Mercy who wassurprised that lex got hurt. "Ok Alex on missions for a week just to besafe since the wound might need it the close fully and do not use it." Angale said helping Alex stand up from the table. "Hey Angale where is Carolina at?" Alex asked. "Oh Leana is walking her right now also why were you laughing?" Angale said confused. "Well Widowmaker kept on sniping me which never works forher so i told Amy to drop a man hole cover on widowmaker." Alex said hearing Angale laugh. " What would you get out of that then?" Angale said before laughing once more. "I wanted to try some thing out you know I want to be a doctor and i may have a idea to get Amélie Lacroix back so i went with a good old head trauma." Alex said geting Angale to look at him.

"Are you sure it will work becuse in theoyr it can but in practice it might kill her?" Angle asked. "Angale I talked Amy who was going through rampancey once through it and look at her she reached metastability with my help." Alex said proveing a point that what he did might work. " Ok I see your point but becarefull it might have made her more enraged with you." Angale said right before Alex walked he said one last sentnce. " I broke in to a Talon Base once the on that held Amélie well i have her files with me so feel free to ask for them." Alex said surprising her.

At the rec room with the rest of overwatch

As Alex walked to the rec room he was surprised to learn that from Athena that his room is right across from Angale which he did not mind it just felt weird to him but still he decide to ask tracer. " We are telling you the truth Ana he has a massvie supple of weapons with him in what he calls a sub space armory." Tracer said from the other side of the room with Carolina resting her head on Fareehas lap who is scrathing her ear.

" it still seem hard to belive that his armor just by the looks of it hardly has that much power to run one or two enchancments." Ana said after drink some tea. " Well the truth be told it has a small fusion reactor as the power soure which gives it two thousand years worth of energy which resupplies it self after a enchacment has be activated and i have ten maybe eleven if you count phaseing in watchers for help?" Alex said as he sat down surpriseing everyone. " But would that mean you are carring more that a ton of weight in to a fight?" Jack said wonder on how strong Alex is.

"not realy the weight stays the same the enhacments are more compresed andstoredat the back which is more heavly armored except for one which is a hard-light sheild and the weight half a ton." Alex said noting Carolina sleeping. " Well then that is intresting but still you need to becarefull the armor looks like it needs maintince. " said a scotish daworf. " true but i know a place to can do it i just need to make sure not the overwork my mind and you name is." asked the Scotish daworf. " My name is Alexander Hope and your name?" Alex said looking at the daworf. " My Torbjörn Lindholm Alex but please sit down and relax." Torbjörn said. "Sure thing besides it seems Hana is scared of Carolina." Alex said causeing everyone to look at said girl. " What i just feel like she might bite me or something." Hana said notinc the wolf waking up.

"She wil not bite youshe is completly freindly and she is smart. " Amgela said as she came in and sat next to Alex. **"Real and how smart is she."** Winston asked seeing the wolf "Well she has been with me in the army andlearned to sniff out bombs, do recon, and hell she still gives me company." Alex said scrathing Caronlina behind her ear. "Still she looks like she might not like me. " Hana said a bit curled up from seeing the wolf wake up and walk over to her owner. " Well then we all should get some rest for tomarrow since their are some missions." Jack said noticeing the time is midnight "Good point besides i need to get someones bath ready. "Alex said whispering the last part to Angela.

 **I hope you like this chapter like i said i am useing wordpad on the pc for the time being now then next time Alex recovering and meeting more overwatch agents. Bye Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 meet the rest of Overwatch

Meet the rest of over watch agents

 **Here is the next Chapter and the flash backs might be random so pleas write notes to follow them and more easier for me to think and read the comments.**

"talking."

" **Winston talking" he is a gorilla**

" _thinking, wolf thinking, and radio"_

" _ **Winston thinking"**_

As the sun rose and some of the agents woke up and a wolf who was thinking on what to do to avoid her bath and quietly walked out of the room and went to the rec room to hide _"I will not be taking a ba_ _t_ _h today."_ Carolina thought as she silently ran for the rec room as the rest started to getting dressed.

In Alexanders room

As Alex started to get dressed he noticed that Carolina is gone and she needed a bath but right now he needs to the in of a way to find her. "Hey Amy do you know where Carolina went?" Alex asked as he started to put on his Watch and the Phones that his use to talk to him. "No she must have walked out quietly I might add and went in to hiding so she can avoid her bath." Amy said as she and the Librarian as they decided to eat breakfast first and then look for Carolina. As he went to his rooms door and opened it he found Fareeha at his door wearing a blue t shirt jeans and having Egyptian hair ornament in place. Alex decided to wear the cloths for kings row. "Oh your awake Alex I just wanted to tell you that it is time to eat and where is Carolina?" Fareeha said not spotting the wolf in the room. "She quietly ran for it so she can avoid taking a bath which is bad for me since my arm is healing I am unable to do that and I need some else to do it for me." Alex said trying to think of a way to find the Wolf.

"I do not mind giving her a bath since I am planning to take one and Angela is going on a mission with a team." Fareeha said as her and Alex walked to the mess hall.

"Thanks that is some weight of my shoulders besides my armor seemed to have picked up a third person yesterday when Talon attacked and I am not sure if it is a glitch on my part are the armors systems from being sniped non-stop from Widowmakers sniper rifle. "Alex said hoping it is neither. "That is understandable since my raptor suit works the same way yours does." Fareeha said knowing it is a lot hard to multi task using armor synced to you brain waves. "Well then I guess us armor synced brain wave users have to stick together." Alex said laughing a bit along with Fareeha.

At the mess hall

As they walked in and to find four new people sitting down on being an omnic the other three are human. The male have a cowboy motif, a Russian body builder, and an Indian woman wearing a blue _Vishka_ _r_ dress and a prosthetic arm which by the looks of it is used to make hard-light constructed items. "Good morning you two would you care to join us for breakfast?" asked the cowboy. "Sure besides I still have to look for my pet wolf." Alex said as he and Fareeha got some eggs, bacon and toast with coffee to go with it. "I am sorry but did you say looking for your pet wolf because one came in and is right now eating some bacon I gave here." said the Indian woman.

"Well my pet wolf has white and gray fur with blue eyes why?" Alex asked a bit confused. "Well then we started to make breakfast and Satya here saw and gave her some bacon." he said getting said Indian woman to look at Alex. "thanks since you saved a lot of time looking for her." Alex said If you are wondering my name is Alexander Hope I m some what new three days ago I joined." Alex introduced him self as he started to eat and keeping an eye on Carolina. "Well my is Jesse Mcree nice to meet you Alex." said the now known Mcree "As Mcree said My name is Satya Vaswani." Said the Indian woman. "My name is Zenyatta." Said the monk omnic as spoke in a tranquil voice. "And my name is Aleksandra Zaryanova but please call me Zarya." Said the Russian Body builder.

"Nice to meet you all and by the way my wolfs name is Carolina." Alex said drinking his coffee just as the rest of the agents came in and sat down with there own chose of breakfast. "So Alex what are you doing today anyways?" Angela asked sitting next to him.

"I am go to town and get dog food for Carolina a big bag of dog food." Alex answered as he looked at her and he could have heard that Carolina laughed at him. "so are you going to give Carolina a bath today?" She asked "No he is not I volunteered to give her a bath so he can heal." Fareeha said.

"Hey Lena do you know where a story sells dog food?" Alex asked said girl as he noticed her look up.

"Yeah at the corner of kings row and fiftieth street and you will be surprised for what is there lav." Lena said with a wide smile. "Ok anyways thanks and you girl behave." Alex said and to last part being directed to the wolf who tried give Fareeha a begging face. "Alight and please be safe and do not carry the dog food in your left arm" Angela said as Alex stated to walk away. "So Lena what is at kings row anyways?" Mei asked looking t her.

"Just a gold statue of him in his armor with his assault rifle in his hands and the engraving say the protector of human omnic peace." Lena said getting a dumbfounded look from everyone in the room.

You can not be serious Lena?" Jack asked as he found his voice. "I am hell they got pretty accurate with the pictures they have." Lena said finishing up and leaving.

With Alexander at kings Row

As Alex walked to the pet store he noticed that people started to talk about him while in his armor saving Mondatta. _"At least no one saw me put on my armor."_ Alexander thought while wondering if Carolina is behaving. As he found the pet store and walked in he found the store somewhat full as he went to the dog food aisle and grabbed a bag of Iams dog food. As Alex walked out paying for the food and carried it in his right arm he saw something shimmer from the corner of his eye on the left. _"_ _Who the fuck is stalking my besides Widowmaker of course."_ Alex thought as he spotted a wall-mart and went in to buy some things for his room.

Back at over Watch dorm rooms

As Alex kept on walking he heard two things one: his A.I companions freaking out about something and two Hana laughing along with happy barks. "What the hell." Alex said quietly as he found said Korean girl run pas him with Carolina chasing her in an attempt to grad some rope. "Well that is new all well time to put some stuff away and ask Amy and the librarian on why they screamed. "So what happened you two?" Alex asked as he sat down to check his e mail for a job which there is. "Alex we have a problem it appears some knows about Forever Fall and that we are war refuges form our galaxy and the message is in Spanish knowing you since you are Mexican which is sad since you can some what speck it but fully understand it." Amy said claiming down from her freak out and the same for the librarian.

"What does the message say you two?" Alex asked in a serious tone of voice.

"Well the message says 'Yo sé la verdad sobre usted' which in english means I know the truth about you and there is more there seems to be a hidden message in the message which me and my armor room mate are decoding which will take a few weeks." The librarian said as she took over. "Well then here is the game plan we act like nothing happened and play along which well give you two time to decode the hidden message and next we have a job next week it appears a pharmaceutical company discovered a plant that can grant humanity near immortality in south America and they are send a team of scientist to retrieve a few samples like I said next week during the rainy season." Alex said as he finished reading and started to make a list on what to take.

As Alex decide to get out and look for Hana song and Carolina he went to the training room to find them. "Hey Alex you my want to tell the sweet angel Angela about the job." Amy said as Alex got up and started to walk for the door. "Good point and also I am taking the ODST armor since Excalibur is a heavy set of armor for a boat." Alex said back walking out with his watch on

Rec room with Hana, Mcree, Carolina Zarya, Ana, and Fareeha

As Alex walked he heard Hana laughing along with some happy barks as he neared to door with a Calzone and a Pepsi in the other." Hey Alex come over here and sit with us?" Ana asked as she spotted him which he did. "What in the hell are you eating partner.?" Mcree asked see Alexander's plate. "The stuffed bread is a Italian lunch know as a Calzone but it is pretty tasty and it seem Carolina has wormed her way into Hana's heart." Alex said seeing the two playing.

"That is true but why did your scream?" Zarya asked.

"Well they got bored and since I have a few movies in my armors memory bank they watched a horror movie." Alex said as he took a sip of soda "That is true and it seems that you and the army have raised her well." Zaryanova said noticing that Alex started to grab a Nerf gun he pulled out of sup space and aimed to the corner of the room. "Why do you have a toy gun with you?" Fareeha asked and noticed Alex started to aim. "I plan on playing catch with Carolina and see if she has her new catching trick down" Alex said as he revved the motors.

"Carolina look alive and catch!" Alex shouted out and fired one of the foam balls that he dip to have water reptilians. As Carolina ran for to catch the ball she followed the path and noticed that it is going to bounce of the corner so she jump from one wall to the next, and finally she did a front flip and landed it with no problem at all. "Well I be damned that wolf sure is skilled but here is one thing can she be useful on the battlefield?" Ana Asked as Carolina walked over and left the foam ammo at Alexander's feet.

"Well Carolina is great for recon and I made a set of armor I named Blade wolf for her to wear she can to keep her safe." Alex explained as Carolina went back to plying with Hana. "That is nice to know but does she have any commands to know on what to do?" Fareeha asked. "Yeah I can make a list for you guys but make sure not to shoot her." Alex said as he took notice on how happy Carolina is reminding him that his child hood my be all spartan training bu it was filed with happiness of being with kids who wanted to help him get past his abandonment of his parents on of them be Master chief and blue team, later on Cal, and Daisy.

"Why are you smiling Alexander?" Zarya asked as she spotted him slowly smiling "I am just going down memory lane from my time in the army of the USA during the Omnic crisis and being on the same unit." Alex said right before he took a sip. "So are you going to be available next week for a mission?" Fareeha asked as she decided to change to sad subject.

"Sadly no I work as government gun for hire and today a pharmaceutical company found a flower in south America that might make people immortally for a few years." Alex said seeing Ana trying not to laugh. "What is so funny Ana?" Alex asked a she looked at him. "It is just why a pharmaceutical company hire you for?" She asked finally laughing.

"They are sending a team of scientist to a jungle to locate a flower and the jungle might have hustle natives." Alex said as he finished eating and drinking his soda. "Mother he has a point be sides the real question is will he take that black and red armor of his with him." Fareeha said as she wondered about it. "I am taking a lighter set of armor know as the ODST BDU because my unit was specialized in dropping thought orbit." Alex said get surprised looks.

"Why is it that when over watch was still active we were never told of that and the power armor you wear?" Mcree asked. "Well some governments are entitled to there own secrets it is just that my unit was promising unit we went our separate ways." Alex said as he remember Blue team going rouge.

"So pretty much you retired from the army and became a gun for hire." Fareeha said as she felt that Alexander is trying to forget something about his past. "So are you planing on bringing Angela something from your job?" Ana asked seeing a small blush and Alexanders face. "Yeah I am planing to get one of the flowers and give it to her and one for my self as a unique _souvenir." Alex said back with noticing Hana right behind him._

 _"Ah that s_ _ound quite nice and a good way to her heart Alex."_ Hana said getting Alex to jump and Carolina to go in to laughing jackhammer mod instead of chuckling vibration mode. "Carolina stop laughing and besides I feel like she might be interested to see the flower anyways and I have a way of keeping it fresh a and that is my sub space armory." Alexander said as he tried to stop himself from blushing even more. "that is a good point Hana besides he might need to start his list." Fareeha said trying to save Alexander from further teasing for now at least. "Thanks besides I have to think of way to get transport by boat to the site for the team." Alex said as he left to his room.

 **I hope you like this chapter and if you did please leave a review also on more thing if you like a will try to add the meta from Red vs Blue to talons side to counter Alex ad maybe force reaper to join over watch if so vote yes for the meta no if not and the voting will stop when I make Angela and Alexander a couple till next time Bye Bye also pool is open and i only own Alexander, The wolf Carolina, and the A.I Amy the others to 343 and blizzard.  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Hunt for the Blood Orchid

Chapter 6 the Hunt for the Blood Orchid

 **Ok for those** **who** **read this I have a poll open and the question is to have the meta to act as a counter** **to Alex and have reaper switch to overwatch. So please go to my page and cast your vote while it is open and it will close on the day Alexander and Angela are dating also thank you** **maibigbutt** **for** **letting** **me use his OC Felix Codash I will try to have him shine along side the Overwatch charters and my OC and the heart braking** **moments** **are in the** **random** **flash back and this chapter will have 1 or 2 depending on the out come of the job now then on wards to the story P.S I only own Carolina the wolf, Amy and Alexander and the new** **character** **Alexanders step daughter who will be introduced In a** **further** **chapter.**

"talking."

 **"Winston talking" he is a gorilla**

 _" thinking, wolf thinking, and radio"_

 _ **"Winston thinking"**_ **Like before he is a gorilla**

Flashback ODST time during the second or first fight for earth Water purification plant

As Alex walked around the water purification plant trying to find a way out he noticed that the covenant was looking for something but the question is who are what. _"_ _What are the covenant looking for if it is for survivors that is to bad they killed them..."_ Alexander though as he walked while wear Excalibur which is looks has the black and red color the helmet being that of master chief when he heard a family crying for mercy and a five year old. _"_ _Shit I better hurry and save them from the grunts Brutes, or worse the hunters."_ Alex thought as he ran as fast as he could only to arrive to late and see the Child's parent got brutally kill by ten grunts, and jackals pissing him of to the point that he rushed in and ripped them a new one.

As Alexander finished decimating the group the that kill and five year old's parent he calmed down and noticed said girl crying her heart out over her dead parents as he which caused him to silently cry for her. "Hey little girl I know this is to tell anything but please come with me I can keep you safe?" Alex asked as he slowly walked to the girl. "O..ok mister." Said the little girl. "Ok I am going to carry but please stay calm." Alexander said as sweetly as possible. "My name is Samantha sir." Said the now named Samantha.

"Well then Samantha my name is Alexander hope but please call me Alex." Alexander said as he walked to a much more safe location until he heard his com beep.

" _This is senor chief Hope."_ Alexander said as he found somewhere to hide for a bit _"Alexander this is Sargent Johnson what is our states_ _over?"_ Johnson asked as he looked for him _"_ _J_ _ohnson I am holed up in the purification plant with a five year old girl I am in need of_ _pick up fast over."_ Alexander requested as he looked out for anyenemy forces and found none. _"Roger that just head for a helipad and fire a flare."_ As Alexander looked back at the girl he noticed she fell asleep so he carried her and moved as fast and quietly as he can to the pick up point with out waking Samantha up.

As Alexander made it to pick up he noticed the rest of the ODST he was with securing the area for him to make it. "Thanks for the pick up and be careful the girl is traumatized since she saw her parents get gunned down right in front of her so we better keep her on a ship for a doctor to give her treatment." Alexanders said as he boarded the pelican and laid the girl down but little did anyone know Alexander planed on adopting her.

Alexander current time

As Alexander woke up from under a metal roof he found ad the owners allowed him to stay he fell asleep which he wished he did not as he remembered his step-daughter Samantha's parents get gunned down. "Amy please tell me the team is here?" Alexander asked as he looked at his picture of him and Samantha when she was eight years old. "They are here are looking for with the person he agreed to take you guys and Alex I know you miss Samantha since you left her on the infinity but please focus."

"Ok you have a point and at least w told Angela about the job that took us to the southeast Asian island for the flower and her, Lena, and anyone who are available and at the base to watch over any ways the name of the flower?" Alexander said as he walked out and thank the owners of the restaurant for allowing to sleep inside. "Good thing now then lets meet up with the team and get that flower." Amy said knowing that the Librarian opted to stay at Overwatch HQ and mentor the armor at the same time decode the hidden message." Amy said as Alexander walked out to meet the team. Hey are you Alexander Hope our escort?" As the blond haired female scientist asked him "Yes I am so who is the man taking us to the flower. "that would be me Bill Johnson and my partner is Tran nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you but lets get started and the team can introduce themselves on the way?" Alex said knowing that they need to be dry. "Right then lets go and get this over with." As everyone got on and introduced themselves to Alexander he went to the front and set up hes sleeping bag on the floor just when everyone heard Gail scream. "What hell Why is Gail screaming for." Asked Ben as Alex peeked inside with his M9 pistol at the ready only finding a chimp.

"Oh look at that you scared poor Jacky and he is a part of my crew so do not scare him." Bill said as he walked up to the group. "I scared him more like he scared me." Gail said as everyone went back to what they were doing which for Alexander is checking his load out which is his duel smgs, duel M9 pistols, battle rile, and his twin Energy swords.

"So are you just going to keep them safe for the hostile natives?" Tran asked as he walked up to Alexander as he noticed him cleaning his weapons.

Yeah pretty much heck they could have paid me to retrieve the flower." Alexander said as he cheeked the time and noticed the it is 7 PM and he and the rest went to sleep.

As night fell Alexander sneezed for no reason and heard a monkey screaming for its life. "What hell is that screaming about and who is talking about me." Alexander said before doing a ounce over check of the boat and went back to sleep.

Over at Watch point Gilbert 10 PM in Hana songs room

As Hana started to get ready for her Live stream she can not help but wonder if she should check if Carolina need to go out to use the bathroom because she is hearing a her kicking Alexanders door to see if anyone is near by. "I better go see if she is alright then." As she neared the door she started to hear a female moaning as if some one is his room that was turned to the sound of chocking to the point of passing out.

As she opened the door to Alexanders room she stooped and as she saw the blue skinned French assassin Widowmaker knock out with her long hair wrapped around her neck and Carolina sitting on top of her."What the Athena sound the alarm now we have an intruder in Alexanders room!" Hana screamed as she looked for a gun the she can wield in Alexanders room in which she did as in the plasma pistol form the everyone ran in through Alexanders door taking position around his bed in the sleeping wear the only one who stuck out like a sore thumb is Angel as she is wearing an elegant night gown that fits her perfectly "Hana why is Widowmaker here and in Alexanders room?" Jake asked seeing the same thing that Hana saw as she entered his room.

"I have no clue I was getting ready to stream when I heard her knocking on his door form the inside so I went over here opened the door and found Widowmaker knocked out with her hair wrapped around her neck with Carolina sitting on top of her." Hana answered as she kept her borrowed gun trained on the Assassin "Well then something must have happened that made her break in to Alexanders room?"

"I can answer that but first please get this wolf off of me?" said the now woken up Widowmaker as she looked the Wolf in a staring contest. "Alright but any funny tricks and the wolf will chock you out got it?" Jack said slowly lowering his gun as the rest followed his lead. "Ok then as you all know Talon has been trying to get reed of Specter since stopped me from killing Mondatta at his peace rally he become a wrench in Talons plans to start another Omnic crisis so after he ordered his A.I to drop a Man hole cover on me he helped me remember all the innocent lives I have taken even my husbands life so when they went to reprogram me again I ran because I want redemption from what I did in the past." Widowmaker stated as she began to cry. " How do we know that your not lying to us?" Ana asked still mad over the loses of her eye.

"I ca tell you guys that she is not I have ran her voice trough a digital lie detector and found none and did a bio scan just to be safe and the same thing she is telling the truth." The Librarian said as she showed up on Carolina's head "Ok then she can stay but if you are telling us bull shit Carolina will chock you till you are dead got it." Jack said as he saw Carolina being at the ready to pounce when needed. "Oui monseiur Morrison I understand."Amalia said as she went to look for a room that is unoccupied.

"You can use Alexanders room tell he returns form an escort job and I better call him in the morning about you." Angela said as she walked back to her room with the rest doing the same but Carolina went sleep right be side Widowmaker.

Back with Alexander in the morning

As the morning air filled the lungs of everyone abroad the boat as they all did their own things. "Hey has anyone seen Jacky around." bill asked s he walked up to the group. "No none of us have." Gordon said s he heard Sam repeating the word 'Hello' over a Satellite phone "We sure as hell can her you Sam." Alexander said a bit pissed off as he looked at her. "I Would not lean on that rail it seems to be a do..." Alexander tried to say but to late as Sam went for a swim.

You guys do know the river is infested with alligators right?" Alex asked as he grabbed his knife and got ready to kill one. Sam swim for it now. "Bill said as he stopped and saw Alex jump in and started to fight the alligator. As Sam made to safety she turned around and saw Alexander impaled the alligator in the head with his knife and swam back to the rest. "Thanks Alex for the save can you do something about my cut arm?" Sam asked as she sat at a table.

"Yeah I can and good thing I have something else that can heal that cut up so please bear the pain it will only last for a second ok?" Alexander said as he took out a bio-foam injector. "Ok now on the count of three I am going to use the bio-foam the heal the wound one..two..three!" Alex said as he applied the bio-foam and heard Sam yelp in pain and the next thing the wound healed up only leaving a light scare. "Thanks and do you think we can take a sample to study?" Sam said as she unrolled and got up. "Your welcome and no I can not since I am running really low on it." Alexander said as he packed up his med kit and stored it in his water proof nap sack.

After the whole pay attention to your surrounding event everyone gathered for lunch since Alexander offered steak more specifically Moa steak with mash potato and gravy. "Thanks for lunch Alexander and by the way it seems your phone is ringing and how the hell do you have service?" Sam asked nearly scream for two reasons one Jacky the monkey dropped in out of no where and his phone have service.

"I am bouncing the signal off my armors radio for a boost." Alexander explained as he went to the front as he answered the call _"hello this Alexander Hope speaking who am I talking to?"_ Alexander asked as he answered the phone call _"_ _Hello Alexander it is me Angela I am just calling you to tell you that Widowmaker has joined Overwatch and is sleeping in your_ _room till you return and how is the job going anyways?"_ Angela asked as she kept on hearing the wildlife from Alexanders side of the line. _"Everything is fine Angela aside from the fact someone went overboard earning a small deep cut right in the river the is alligator infested fine but I might need more bio-foam."_ Alexander said as he looked over his ODST armor. _"Ok then just make sure to have a good amount so I can make you some more and please be safe."_ Angela said as she started to ask her self on why she is worried for his well being more then the rest of the Overwatch agents.

" _Ok I will and I will see by the this weekend_ _depending_ _on how things go bye._ "Alexander said as he noted something in the water. _"OK Alexander understand bye."_ Angela said letting Alex go back to work.

"Hey Alexander you may want to know that the flower we are getting is known as the Blood orchid which we believe is the fountain of youth." Jack said as he walked up to him. "What how is that even possible and how did you guys find out about it?" Alexander asked more curious than before but at the same time trying to figure out. "Well we just heard rumors about it and the CEO's decided to send me and my team to retrieve with you keeping us safe." Jack said as he looked up ahead of the boat. As the sun started to set. "Well then we better eat then rest up for lord knows what will Happen tomorrow morning." Alexander said as he went to the back.

Blade HQ night at 9 PM

Angela started to wonder if Alexander has ever had a job go south on him ever in his life since she learned about his past which still enrages her after learning what his Parents did. "I wonder if Alex will bring me something from Borneo?" Angela asked herself as she was writing some medical notes with Carolina laying down right on one of the Medical beds just as Ana walked in. "Ah Angela there you are I was wondering if you treated Widowmaker in case Talon put any tracking devises in her?" Ana asked as she petted Carolina behind her ear.

"Yes I have thanks to Alex for telling me he broke into the Talon base the held her and killed them all while at the same time downloading their files one everyone." Angela said as she looked up to face Ana.

"What when did he do that and wold that me he has to no more room for his two ?" Ana asked surprised by what she learned. "Oh that was before he joined us he is still a gun for hire but only to governments and the storage unit it has enough that is the size of a capital warship." Angela explained as she started to put the files away on everyone for the next time she is in her office. "So he does not need to worry about that but what if he needs to separate the Intel form his armors?" Ana Asked and saw a smile on Angela's lip form as she looked at her. "Alex already asked Winston if we any spare room we do not use so so Winston gave him room three one for the tower that are to hold all Intel on Talon, the second for him to store his personal plans for his weapons and vehicle development, and the last well is his work space that I forgot to tell him he is sharing with Satya." Angela said as she started to get more worried for Alexander.

"You love Alexander hope do you Angela?" Ana asked surprising Angela as she looked at her eyes with her only eye. "And do not lie to me." Ana said she studied Angela's surprised face. "Ok I do love since the day I was asked to save his life and even more so after I was asked to make sure he is alright as his personal doctor but I am not sure if he loves me."Angela said looking at her. "Wait what do you mean by 'save his life' it seems like you are saying he is not from earth?" Ana asked wondering about that. " I will only tell a small part of his past but please do not tell anyone else because it is up to him not me?" Angela asked in a serious tone of voice.

"Ok I promise Angela." Ana asked as she sat down looking at Angela as she sat down with Carolina sitting right be side her.

one hour later

"My god so basically he is from earth but not this earth meaning space truly is the final frontier and his parents just sold him for money which in turn made his childhood get filled with so much war but wait one more thing how is that he got her and lived along with Carolina, since I know the A.I survived if the armor did?" Ana said surprised from what she learned and enraged from what Alexander's Parents did for money. "No one really knows the NASA researchers assume that the ship jumped out of a rift in space to fast which killed some of the crew and civilians while impact on earth finished the rest of and for Alex he must have used his armor enhancements." Angela said as she started to get up so she can sleep." Thanks for telling and you should tell him how you feel about soon before it is to late that you will regret it. "Ana said as her Carolina, and Angela went to their rooms to sleep.

The next morning in the rec room with Angela Jack, Widowmaker, Lena, and Ana

As everyone started t gather and see the rest of Alexanders job Angela though about what she confused and it is true she does love Alexander and every time he gets hurt it saddens her armor or not. "I wonder if everything is go well for Alex on his job?" Lena asked just as the live feed from Alexanders ODST Helmet showed him pointing a gun on of the researchers. " What the hell why is Alexander pointing a gun on one of the people he is hired to keep safe?!" Lena shouted about what she is seeing.

"Now Lena there must be a reason why he is doing it." Jack said feeling that what ever happened this is the result.

With Alexander two hours early

Alexander woke up with a startle as he heard to engine working hard to go in full reverse. "Wake up everyone we have a situation going on right ow so pack up and be ready for anything right now!" Alex shouted as he went to the back and saw that the engine burnt out which means on thing the current is to strong. "Bill please tell me we did not miss the turn off?" Alexander asked as he went to ask bill as he looked at him. "No you just did what I was about to do and bad news we did miss the turn off so that means on thing." Bill said getting ready to secure himself along with everyone else.

"Do not tell me we all are about to go over a waterfall ahead of us, about 200 feet, with a fifty/fifty chance of rocks that are sharp and gagged anything I may have missed?" Alex said so calmly that it seemed he does not give a shit but in truth he does not want to die.

"No you got everything down right." Bill said "Well then I might as well say this BOO YEAH!" Alexander said as he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Really Alex you just had to shout that out did you." Amy said with an emoji sweat drop popping up on his hub "Shut up Amy you know I always wanted to say that." Alexander said back as he swam to safety. As he got up on a near by large rock he aimed his battle rifle at the Water and fired two short burst round and what came up scared everyone. "What the fucking hell is that a giant snake?!" Sam asked as said snake floated to the top.

Yeah that is anAnaconda a small on at that." Bill said as everyone got their stuff to gather for very long walk.

As everyone kept on walking Alexander kept until Amy spoke up and Alex muted his External speakers. "What is it because right now we are trying not to get killed here?" Alex asked as he checked his radar. "Well Jack bribed Bill to stay on course with 25 Million credits and he took and you should not blame him it is Jacks fault so you know what to do." Amy said as she went to keep watch on the Radar as Alex walked to Jack. " Hey Jack you mind explaining on why you bribed Bill for staying on course when you knew that the current on is dangerous?" Alexander asked enraged by what he heard which got everyone to look at him just a few feet from a swamp like area. "What are you taking about Alexander I would never bribe Bill." Jack responded hiding the fact that he did. "Really well then why do I have audio evidence of you doing so in the middle of the night. "Really then Amy can you please play the clip?" Alexander asked which Amy did.

"Hey Bill how is the river?" Bill asked. "Not good we are going to have to take a detour which will take a day or two longer." Bill answered as he examined to river for the driving room. "What a day or two by the time we make it the flowers will not be bloomed." Jack stated as he started to think of some way to change his mind. "Well sorry it is the only safe way." Bill said as he noticed the water level changing." Ok who about this I will give you half of Alexanders pay to you if you stay on route which is 25 million credits since he is getting payed 50 million to keep us safe." Jack said. " Ok but do not tell him." Bill said accepting the extra pay.

Present time Back at Overwatch HQ

"Ok over to course of what feels like two and a half hours Dr Jack bribed Bill just to get flower know as the Blood orchid while it is still bloomed." Widowmaker stated seeing on how this mission will turn out. "Yeah why not after it is fully bloomed it seems more safer for everyone and adding that anaconda makes thing worse Alex is now keep an eye on Jack and on his radar." Lena said know understanding the anger in Alexander as he and the rest walked in the swamp. "True but since Alex needs it for armor matinee on Excalibur and it is not cheap ether if you think about the hardware and software." Angela said getting nodes of understanding from everyone and a wondering look from Jack and Widow maker.

Well then lets go eat and have the live feed playing in the Cafeteria?" Ana asked as she started to feel hungry.

"Yeah that sound good hell maybe by the time we finish they are safe." Jack said following Ana action with rest. "so how thinks Bill is planing on backstabbing them I go 50 credits he does and fails in the most funny way." Lena said getting everyone to grin on the now started betting pool except for Widowmaker. "I will take that bet and say Bill go down in a pit of Snakes." Widowmaker said feeling that it might happen so the bets split with Jack and Ana with Tracer. Angela with Widowmaker Carolina being neutral.

With Alexander in the middle of the swamp area of the Borne rain forest

"I can not believe you jack that you endangered everyone for the flower really you should have talked with us." Sam said as her and the rest of the team along With Bill and Tran guiding everyone to the lower part of the river where a friend will be waiting for them. "You all know we have a dead line ti meet and we can not allow to go past it." Jack said not noting Alexander started to look at the water and reaching for his seconder gun. "Hey guys be careful there is a…" Alexander started to say until an other giant anaconda eat Ben killing him by the amount of force to bite him combined with the pressure of being swallowed. "OK that is the largest snake I have seen." Bill said stating that there might be more.

"What do mean I thought the grew to the size of the one I killed?" Alexander asked as the got out of the swamp area and rested since Sam noticed Cole having leches on his back. "Yeah the snake you killed is the average size for the small adults." Bill said looking at them and Tran saved Gordon from being bitten from the stone Spider. "Thanks Tran." Gordon said as he was about to kill it but was stopped by Jack. "Wait a minute this Spider can venom can be used to create an antidote for some sickness." Jack said place the stone spider in a plastic jar that his holes in it.

Two hours later after finding Bills friend wrecked ship.

Ok then we should find a village and ask for a boat." Alexander said trying to find out what truly caused the wreck because one: the beer drink was used but in still seemed some what full, two: there is on sign of the body or blood. "It still seems that the wreck is not right Amy." Alexander said as he noticed the skulls and bead bodies. "Yeah same here and do you think a snake just passed through here?" Amy said feeling that shit hit the fan the moment they all went over the water fall. "Yeah it is as if a snake attacked this...place." Alexander said pausing near the end of his sentence seeing a snake corpse in front of the group.

"Amy I think we found what kill Bills friend and the village shit now what?" Alexander said as he killed for what ever can be used to get to a safe zone but what he found are items to build a boat.

"Ok Alex good point and good thing you are looking for items to build a boat but still keep an eye out for an anaconda lord knows where it is." Amy said as she checked the feed to Overwatch HQ only to find the Alexander found a Blood orchid on next to a water stand. "Alex I got bad news the cam feed sign is last and what is worst is that an anaconda might be near here." Amy said as she noticed that a faint heat signature near by via the radar. "Ok Amy thanks for the heads up and good thing I brought and indestructible canter to put this flower in to give to Angela. "Wow Alex you want to save that orchid for a beautiful woman back at HQ."Amy teased getting Alex to blush deep red that he nearly passed out and good thing he did not since he put the canter in his bag along with the soil.

"Hey guys lets start making a raft and use tp get out of here." Alexander said as he and the rest started to make a raft.

Back at Overwatch HQ

"I can not believe we lost the signal just as the job started to look interesting." Lena said sadly as the feed cut of at the boat wreckage. "Yeah but did you notice that Alexander seemed on edge at the same time as if he has seen something far worse then giant snakes. True but still we can ask him when he returns plus he might have a gift for a someone in here." Ana said getting a hidden blush from Angela as she wonder what Alex will give her when he returns. "Good point on the wreckage the other thing though I do not want to know." Jack said as he decided to get somethings done as the rest left Carolina going with Lena .

Back with Alexander at night

As night fell and the raft has been finished being built and the theory of the blood arched having the property immortality which is not does not seem like a good idea due to the snakes and the size they are growing. "No Jack all of use are headed home the risk is to great to the point of suicide." Sam said as she walked past him to help get the raft in the water as Jack walked to a lunch hut. As a few minutes passed Sam went to see what is taking Gordon so long.

"Hey Gordon are you all right?" Sam asked as she walked in only to find his palatalized by a stone spider bite which only means one thing.

"Guys I think Jack released that spider he saved and it bite Gordon." Sam said getting everyone to look at her giving Jack a window to draw his gun that he found at the wreckage. " Alright nobody move or I will kill Gail got it!" Jack shouted holding Gail in a hostage hold which forced everyone to try and get jack to listen to reason which did not work. "Hell no the blood orchid is a gold mine and I am not going to just walk away so you all stay here till I return." Jack said backing away with Gail in tow making everyone stay still Even Alexander though he is a trained Spartan he knew when to make a rescue effort and right now on what happened called for a more well timed on once Jack left. " That is great he took our only way out of this hell hole and the worst part is he has a gun and a hostage." Sam said just as she knowing that Alexander had no chose but to stay still. "Hey Sam what happened to Gordon?" Tran asked just when an anaconda ate Gordon making everyone burn the Hut with the snake shot dead meaning on thing they have to make a move right now.

"We have to get that raft back and save Gail fast." Cole said as Bill got out a map so they can find out where they mating pit is which by the is surprisingly close.

"Ok then lets go get that raft and Gail back." Alexander said reloading his dual sub machine guns. Good point but stay on guard we are close to the mating pit." Bill said as they started to walk over to the pit but on the way all of them got separated. "Shit we all got Separated and I have no idea where the others are at." Alexander said as he walked only to find them at gun point by Jack. "Shit he really is crazy but I am unable to do anything I must what for an opening." Alex said as he tried his best to get a good angle on Jack to dis arm him but could not but he saw the female snake rising up scaring Jack to fall of the ledge and Gail made it back safely. "Guys duck I am throwing a grenade!" Alexander shouted getting the Snake to look at him mouth open with a propane tank in a corner of its mouth just in time as the grenade went in and down its throat exploding killing it and the rest of the snakes and getting rid of some Blood Orchids in the processes. "SO lets head back home and what happened to Tran?" Alexander asked. "A snake ate him." Sam said as they all go on the raft and headed to the closest town and to head home.

Two days Later Overwatch HQ mess hall

It has been two days since Alex has just committed genocide on giant anacondas to the point where he knew he did the right thing and asked if he can get rid of the flowers from the fact it is too dangerous Which he is told to go ahead and did just that. "I can not believe you stopped by a Waffle house at 9in the morning and you have the one flower that is like Pandora's box." Amy said amazed by what he brought with him but she knew why. "Shut up Amy I am hungry plus why are asking why I brought the flower with me?" Alex asked as he got the A.I in hologram form sweat drop to the point the she just got use to him being the unique Spartan she is happy to be paired up with.

"So Felix How have you been since Overwatch has been disbanded?" Lena said as her and a native American man 32 years of age walked with out noticing Alexander.

"I have been good Lena besides how is the one sitting at the a table eating pancakes?" Asked Felix seeing Alexander shrugging his shoulders and went back to eating. "What the Alex when did you get back?" Lena asked just as Carolina walked in looking for somewhere to hid because of bath dad only to freeze in place. "Hey Lena about 30 minutes ago since I just got back this morning." Alex said calmly taking his last bite of his pancake just in time to see Carolina run for it. "What so how did the job go then?" Lena asked as her and Felix sat down with there breakfast. "I am guessing the feed stoped at the boat wreckage so here is the short story of what you messed." Alex said as he took out the Flower that caused all giant anaconda hell to break lose. "This flower I have is known as the blood Orchid which grant immortal life which you can now figure out made the anaconda's grow to the point they can eat a human whole so jack killed Gordon by poisoning him with a stone spider bite so a snake ate him and Jack took Gail hostage. He also took the raft me and the group made and got a backpack full of the flower and he died via falling down into the anaconda mating pit and got the female to find us so I chucked a grenade in the bitches mouth that has gasoline in it and well I committed genocide and that flower is one of the two last remaining one left." Alex said getting Lena to look at him. "So basically shit hit the fan." Felix said understanding the fact from the ending of the Alexander job. "yes it did now if you excuse me I have a wolf to hunt down for her bath and a bribe to think of." Alex said standing up and about to leave until he bumps into Angela who blushed on seeing him.

"Alex how was your job?" She asked not knowing that just got back.

"Angela He basically committed genocide on the giant anacondas and only left two blood orchids." Lena said which Angela looked confused about the two flowers left only since she understands the giant anaconda killing. "why leave two of them if you know they are dangerous?" Angela asked Alex wanting an answer. "Why did you leave two alone then Alex?" Angela asked with a serous look on her face. " Well you see I though you might like and you could put it in your bed room as a decoration to make your room look more lively." Alex said knowing he is tell her the truth. "Well then the is so kind of you Alex and knowing you know how to keep a plant healthy and a live so better help me." Angela said getting ready to sit down and gave Alex a small kiss on his cheek. "Way to go Alex now man the fuck up." Amy said getting Felix to look at her. "do not tell me you are a UNSC standard Smart A.I given to aid Alexander Hope." Felix said as he saw Amy getting scared. "So you are the rampant Spartan Alexander was told to be careful around if he found you." "Amy said frightened.

"I just wanted the go home since I could not take being a Spartan anymore so I tried to make something to go home but it sent me here where and well you should figure out the rest." Felix said noticeing Amy and Angela crying a little.

"So why are you two crying." Felix asked not knowing Alexander past. "We will tell you later when Lena is not around." Amy said just in time tired from what looks like a chase for the runway wolf. "Has anyone seen Carolina because I have chased her and yet I some how found myself on a beach." Alex said sitting Gasping for air since he ran back from the beach to HQ less the a ten minutes and I am still tired from my job." Alexander said just as Satya walked with a clean Carolina trotting in right beside her. " Hello Alexander when have you returned from your job?" She asked not knowing what happened. "Just this morning and how is Carolina with you because I have chased here to the point I last her and ended up on the Beach which I swear she placed a teleportation cube above a door set to teleport me to the beach." Alexander said and what happened next he fainted scaring Lena when his head made a loud banging thud on the table.

"What the bloody hell is he all right?" Lena asked looking at Alexander as he fell asleep.

"Yes Lena he is he is just tired from his job the walking her, chasing Carolina, the Teleportation, and running back." Angela said as she got up and was about the put one of his arm around shoulder. " Well that explain that but damn that is one smart wolf." Lena said looking at Carolina who was smiling. "note to self do not mess with Carolina." Lena said quietly looking at the smiling wolf.

At Alexander room after Widowmaker moved and is roomed next to Lena

As Angel entered and put Alex on his bed she could not help but notice a family picture that she has never seen before. "He is a father but they do not look the same so maybe step father." Angela said seeing the little girl right beside him with long red hair about mid back, with a Sunday dress on. "I never knew about that but was she among the dead that were buried?" Angela said to her self quietly not knowing that she is being watched by both Amy and the Librarian.

 ** **Sorry for the wait I have been cleaning my house and cleaning the dishes to the point I nearly forgot about the story also there is a poll open on my page and please vote till then Bye Bye. PS I do not own Felix CoDash he is own by Mabigbutt  
****


	7. Chapter 7 Foreverfall takes fliight

Chapter 7 Foreverfall takes flight and Talon by surprise part1

 **Ok for the Poll so far yes for the meta from Red Vs Blue is in the lead with 1 vote and I** **unique** **vote with no last please note the Meta is a counter to Alexander and if you know how strong he is with his** **enhancements** **just think he will be with a more stable power to his armor.** **Now then Pleas leave a vote on my profile Poll because it will chose the direction of the story now then on with the chapter. All right go the Bungee for Halo, Overwatch to Blizzard, and Felix** **Codash** **goes to maibigbutt.**

"Talking"

" **Winston talking" he is a Gorilla**

" _Thinking, Wolf thinking, and Radio"_

" _ **Winston Thinking" He is a Gorilla**_

Gun range two days after Alexander returns from the anaconda failed job

As Alex finished get ready for the day he went to the rage to practice to make sure his aim is still spot on and to talk with the Rouge Spartan Felix Codash to tell him what has happened."Ok Alex your aim and hit accuracy with the forerunner weapons are at 82% over all." Amy said through his Spartan helmet (Armor set is like the Meta only the colors are Black and red the same for the helmet and light also when in berserk mode like last chapter when Alex torn the Covenant a new one the Meta's theme plays.) "Thanks Amy but still How did Felix end up here I understand why but still the how did he end up here is confusing." Alexander said to Amy who pop up from the modified android LG phone with a case of a shattered skull the power source being a prototype hybrid forerunner energy cell to last for 50 years no matter what.

"Good point since you nearly killed your parents the last time you three meet each other." Amy said knowing what nearly happened on Alluvion which showed how heartless his parents truly are during 2535.

Amy please do not remind me about Alluvion besides I am happy that I got the chance to fucking break their legs and one arm before John stopped me from killing them." Alex said as he started to get read to head back to his room until he bumped in the Felix. "Hey Felix so you want to hang out for a bit." Alex asked as he planed on telling him on why he is here.

"Sure Alex besides I want to know on how you ended up here." Felix said as the walked to the Rec room.

Rec room

As the walked in and sat down Alex deiced to give him the short version of what happened. "Ok Basically a few years after you left the convenient made to earth which everyone started to fight back hard twice and will New Mombasa got Glassed during the fight for it, and a few mouths I think since I was in a coma due to my armors unique feature the elites separated from the convenient and help win the war at 2553 and a few years later I got out and found a forerunner plant and me and the chief unleashed a forerunner how wanted to kill humans for some reason and a year later Cortana unleashed hell and took over the galaxy with the other at her side but mine, yours, and the Infinities as far as I know. "Alex said leaving out that he adopted a little girl. "Ok but what brought you here?" Felix asked back.

"Well when Cortana sent out this machines known as Guardians they sent out a massive E.M.P burst that took out a plants worth of power I think and Foreverfall was forced to use the Slipstream drive as a power source sending everyone on board here but as we got out the force nearly killed everyone and the crash landing finished off the rest but me, Carolina, and my two and now we are stuck here." Alex said just him and Felix heard thud and screams like someone is having a episode from a traumatizing event in their life. "What why does the screaming sound like...Oh shit Lena.! Alex shouted as the two ran to her. "Alex we have to take her to Angela right now she might be able to help her" Felix said worriedly as she kept one screaming blood Mary.

"Ok I will carry her Felix you go look for Angela just in case she is not in the Med room." Alex said as he picked her and as the two ran in different directions.

At the med room With Alex and Lena who is still having her episode

As Alex made to the Med room and Placed Lena on one of the beds he started to look for sedatives to came her down until her heard the door open and he saw Ana and Felix enter. "Felix where is Angela?" Alex asked as he went back to looking for a sedative. "She is not here Alex she went with a team to stop Talon from attacking a town in Mexico and I stayed behind. 'Ana answered as she found a sedative and injected it in to Lena then look at Alexander. "So mind telling me on how this happened?" Ana asked wonder on what caused this.

"Ok I will tell but please to me that Angela told a bit about my past?"Alex asked feeling uneasy for what he is about to say as Felix stood by and watched Lena.

"Yes she has and what your parents did is unforgivable." Ana said as she waited for Alex to start his explanation. "Ok then Felix asked me on how I ended up here so I told him on what happened and that the crew of Foreverfall used its Slip-space drive as an emergency power and that is how I ended up here." Alex not knowing that Lena listened in and this time she understood but was shook that Alex is a human from a different galaxy from space. "What the bloody hell your ship can use Slip-space better then the jet I piloted!?" Lena shouted making everyone jump. "Lena calm down and I will explain." Alex said not wanting to explain to an angry Brit. "Ok go on then." Lena said more calmly.

" Ok Lena the jet with Slip-space drive is a bad combo because of the speed for take of and to stay in flight because of the rift needs time to be made but that means and you need it to be opened be fore take on not after or during because well you know." Alex said

"I understand but how are you not affected with Chronic disorder?" Lena asked as she understood what happened to her and Winston not taking the time to think about t jet. "Well you see the drive is at the back with the engine and heavy enforced with lead for protection of the engine crew but the ship is in space where it can be used safely with destroying the surroundings and for travel." Alex said as he noted that he is received an email at the same time some from the team sent to Mexico request for Back up."Amy can you cheek that Email for me?" Alex asked as he and the rest followed Ana to the debriefing room.

At the Debriefing room

As Alex, Ana, Felix, and Lena got to the room they found Mei, Satya, Lucio. And Mcree waiting for them. "Ok as of a few minutes ago we got a backup request from the team that went to Mexico to stop Talon from enlisting a drug cartel which they stopped but the Or-ca is destroyed and by talons jets and the need e vac now so any ideas to get to them." Ana asked not knowing that Alex just got the all clear to use Foreverfall when ever he needs it. "Hey Ana I got something for us to use and it is here since Amy sent a command to it to come here." Alex said getting Everyone to look at him

"Really well then why did you not tell any of us about it?" Mcree asked.

"Well Mcree it is that I Had the UN repair it from damage from a head on crash into some mountains." Alex said seeing Mcree look at him."ok then So I am guessing it was placed in classified?" Satya asked. "Yes because now then lets head on out and board Foreverfall then." Alex Said as he walked out and went to the landing pad as there a Pelican showed up waiting for them. And out over the sea floated a ship in mid air at the size was hard to believe as the ship is 18,682 ft long, 2,734ft wide, and 3,416 ft high just above the water.

"Amy please tell me that is armed with guns for defense now let go save our friends." Alex said as everyone got in the pelican as it took them to UNSC Foreverfall.

 **Ok Guys right now the poll votes are:**

 **1vote yes Meta**

 **1 unique vote**

 **and 0 votes for no Meta**

 **Just know this the Meta is an equalizer to Alexander since the have closely the same armor enchantments and Reaper will feel like the Meta as uncontrollable as the story moves on.**

 **I would like to thank maibigbutt for helping me as and letting me use his OC Felix.**

 **Till next time Bye Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8 Foreverfall takes flight PT 2

Chapter 8 Foreverfall takes flight and Talon by surprise part 2.

 **Here is the next part of hope you enjoy and no Flaming comments I only own Alexander, Amy, and Carolina. Felix is owned by maibigbutt the rest are owned by Bungie and Blizzard.**

"Talking"

" **Winston talking" he is a Gorilla**

" _Thinking, Wolf thinking, and Radio"_

" _ **Winston Thinking" He is a Gorilla**_

Aboard Foreverfall en route to Mexico eta 10 minutes full speed

As everyone got out of the Pelican once they entered Foreverfall which started to move to Mexico, La puerta. "Hey Alexander how are you going to put your armor on with out Reinhardt help?" Satya asked knowing Felix can will his armor on but did not know Alexander smiled. "If you want to know there is a deck known as the Spartan deck which houses Spartans and has machinery to equip armor." Alex said as he saw said deck and went in the rest followed even Carolina who went with them in her armor.

"If anyone enters all I ask is for the female to not look at me as I put on my smart suit for my armor and Amy do we have any Broadswords?" Alex said a he went in and did what he just said the rest following and the females of the group looking around.

"So Alexander what is your plan once we arrive to La Pureta Mexico anyways?" Mei asked as she and the rest of the women turned and found him in a machine that was putting on his armor piece by piece. "My plan is that me and Felix well provide air support for you guys with Amy taking control of Foreverfall and help both teams out And Lena you will be piloting a pelican." Alex said just in time for Amy to announce that the are nearing to battle zone.

"Guys get ready we are one minute away Alex, Felix the Broadswords are ready for ahead start launch the rest you know what to do." Amy said as everyone went to the Hanger.

Copy that Amy were are getting ready and the ship is she ready for combat?" Felix asked as he and Alex started to board there jets. "Yeah forever fall is ready and you two should go on ahead and start clearing the skies." Amy said as the two Spartans started the jets and left. "Hey you two better not steal all the fun." Amy said with Lena laughing in the background.

" _Lena just_ _do not get shot down because those are hard to repair also I will charge you_ _for replacing it."_ Alex said making Lena stop laughing _. "_ _Ok then_ _shutting_ _up now and good luck you two."_ Lena said fearing the bill.

At the firefight (Foreverfall eta two minutes)

after Jack received the call back that they have to hold for about ten minutes. "Ok team we have to hold out for ten minutes!" Jack yelled over the gunfire and explosives. "How are they going to be here and get us out of here!?" Amelie asked not knowing that help is a lot closer and the 8 minutes passed now. _"_ _Hey jack tell Fareeha not the take flight I do not want to be a_ _team-killing_ _asshole be re_ _a_ _dy to pick your jaws up soon."_ Alex said as he and Felix flew by at mach ten and started racking up the kill counts.

"ok then good luck you two but wheres the rest at?" Angela asked not knowing the rest of the team arrived from the clocked Foreverfall.

" _Ask Amy Mercy besides me and Felix need to keep our heads in the game."_ Alex said as he went to firing at a Talon jet while Felix went to ground control to stem the flow of Talon grunts. _"_ _Felix make sure not the get to wild we need to make it back alive."_ Alex said as he started to switch to a Foreverfall com line so the three can start taking over the skies while Jack and his team get ready for evac. _"Hey guys do not worry the_ _Calvary_ _has_ _arrived._ _"_

" _Tracer you are piloting the Pelican so how did you guys get here?!"_ Zarya asked but was answered when she saw the clouds part forcing everyone on both sides to stop fighting but not the jets. "Why is there floating ship here and helping us out?" Hana asked voicing everyone's but Angela's thought as the fight changed to the team wining and the origin is a mystery to them. "Hana right now we need the get out of here and we can ask questions later." Genji said as he deflected bullets.

"Good point besides it looks like they are taking care of the air space along with the help of the ship." Torbjorn said as he made it to the Pelican.

" _Hey pick up the pace the jets shield might give out and they might have to leave so hurry the fuck up."_ Amy said as her and two other controlled the ship and provided missile fire but it is tempting to fire MACround. _"Felix I need help I have tangos on my six."_ Alex said as he kept seeing his jets shield going down as he tried to lose them. _"OK I am head your way just hang in there."_ Felix said flying off to help Alex as he kept on trying to get free even flying straight to the sun a dive bomb back down. _"Alex luv are you showing off?"_ Lena asked not knowing about the coms being cut. _"Tracer Alex and Felix are working on clearing the sky's and plus Alex is known for pulling stunts that can gut anyone killed."_ Hana Felix's A.I answered.

" _Ok then but still where are they going to dock at?"_ tracer asked as she looped around to the other side.

" _Angela_ _it is me_ _Aragon_ _I have the equipment for you ready at the Med bay just tell Carolina to take you there?"_ The now named second A.I. as he spoke up. _"_ _Hey Felix, Alex return back to Foreverfall everyone is_ _nearly_ _here Me, Aragon Amy, will provide covering fire."_ Nova An UNSC A.I said causing both to return. _"_ _Copy that Nova me, and Alex are on our way."_

Spartan Deck three minutes after docking

As everyone finished getting checked by Angela in the med bay Alex just started on getting his armor removed and did not know the group walked in. "Hey Alex are you in...here...What the fuck." Fareeha said seeing Alex getting his armor removed in a machine right before turning around bright red from what she saw as in Alex in his armors smart suit with the girls turned around. "What the fuck. You guys did not even think to knock you perverted girls and to tell you the truth I have cloths under this smart suit." Alex said looking at Felix who seemed to be looking the other way.

"I may have forgotten to tell them about that my bad." Felix said as Alex removed his suit and turned around.

"Ok you girls can turn around." Alex said as they all looked at him."What the fuck you wear cloths under the smart suit"' Fareeha asked see Alex you his favorite cloths on as he sat and let Angela do what is need. "Yeah I do besides do you want to see me in my under wear you dirty Brit." Alex said getting bright red face from Lena. "Shut up Alexander Hope or do I have to put you under." Angela said getting nothing back from Alex.

"Alex I have been wondering why do you have a tattoo that says lone wolf with the image of Carolina on your left upper arm?" Angela asked seeing Alex look at her as if she is seeing things.

"What are YOU thinking Alex just look at it and tell me." Angela said making Alex look at it and then he said something that surprised them all. "Fucking Drunk Marines did this while me Carolina are asleep. And on my birthday." Alex said trying to remember on which ship it happened on. "That reminds me when is your birthday anyways Alex." Hana asked everyone walked out when they were told that they are Close to Over watch HQ. "it is May 5th and year wise I will not tell you besides I need to send Foreverfall to a dry dock."Alex said as they got off and Amy piloted they ship to a Government Dry dock that has been built over 6 months which has two spaces.

"Ok then but still next time you better tell Angela she might give you I nice gift." Amelia said still sore from the man hole-cover and the her now healed broken noise.

"What the Why do you want to know and besides are you still mad about the broken noise and Man hole cover?" Alex asked as they got on the pelican and then dropped off on HQ and left. "Yes I am plus you how did you get that damn man hole-cover anyways?" Amelia said still trying to figure that out.

"Well you see I was finding A talon base which I found is in the sewers and well you can figure out the rest." Alex said as he went a head to start recording some footage for an upload on to YouTube. "Good point but where are you going Alex?" Amelia asked. "To my Room I Have to record a video to put on my You Tube Channel." Alex said Getting Hana to look at him. "Are you The Soul Survivor Alex?" Hana asked looking at him. "Yes and that is my Gamer tag for on line games." Alex said and the next thing that happened was Hana giving him Puppy eyes and begging. "I was going to ask you anyway Hana but tell me you have Resident evil 5?" Alex asked seeing Hana look at him with a grin.

"Yes I do so how are we going to do this?" Hana asked eager to See Alex online. "Well You Stream for your room and I do the same And video chat for commentary till one of use calls it a secession." Alex said getting a nod from Hana "Ok that sounds good but are going to upload the video?" Hana asked as she went to get ready. "Alexander please tell me you are alright because you seem unfocused?" Angel asked as she looked at him as if he misses some one.

"I will tell you in my room Angela but right I am going to get something to eat." Alex said as he went to the mess hall.

In Alexanders room With Angela

After Angle finished putting everything she Hand in her office she decided to wait for Alex in his room and sat down in his office chair and watched TV. ' What is keeping Alex so unfocused for anyways.' She thought as she looked around and found something that got looking at it a picture of Alex and a little girl about 9 years old both of them smiling. 'Who is that little girl with Alex and by the looks of the background they are on broad Foreverfall.' Angela thought as she heard the door open and saw Alex walk in.

"So Angela what do you really want to know why I am unfocused?" Alex asked as he sat on his bed. "Yes Alex please tell me?" Angela asked as both of them did not know that Jack was outside with Winston, Mei, and Fareeha. "well you see I have a stepdaughter who is on a different ship known as the Infinity. My stepdaughter was going to be transferred over to Foreverfall but Cortana a rampant A.I who found the cure to it she attacked earth forcing Foreverfall, and Infinity to run via Slip space you know how I ended up here. The other ship is who knows where." Alex said trying to forget his sadness then him and Angela looked at the door.

"So you think we should tell the ones outside of my room to not question me or we can make sure they are on Wolf siting duty for a week?" Alex said with a grin along with Angela he was thinking the same thing.

" **We well not ask anything Alexander but still it is shocking to find out you are a step dad to a little girl."** Winston said saving him self and the rest from pet sitting for a week. "Ok then but still you have to understand on why I need to trust you guys first because I am have a small trust issue." Alex said remembering on how his life changed when he was 4 years old. "Can you at least tell them Alex on why so they can give you some time to open a bit more be fore they decided to ask?"Angela asked Alex looking at him knowing he needs to tell them a part of is past.

"OK. Guys my I am just going to tell you a bit of where I came from and how I became a Spartan." Alex said going into a neutral state of mind. Everyone present nodded there heads in understanding.

" Good. 18 years ago I was 4 years old two days before I turned 5 years old me and my parents are from an outer colony plant which I can not remember the name. My parents need money so badly that when they saw an ad for kids to be turned for super soldiers they took it and left in a UNSC ONI combo office building and after a while my parents left and I was taken from them because they sold me for who know how much. All than happened in a different galaxy that is the same as here but more advance in other areas." Alex said trying hid best from crying. The same for Angela since no parent should ever do that.

"Thanks Alex for telling us that and we will not bug you. Just know that if anything bothers you just talk to someone about it." Mei said letting him know that his is no longer alone. "Thanks for understanding on way I have a trust issue because of my past." Alex said happy for the ones who eavesdropped understand his past as they left his room but Angela.

"Hey Alex do you mind if I watch you playing your game while you recording?" Angela asked wanting to be apart of something that he does with his spare time.

"Sure Angela, and thanks for helping me when I needed it the most." Alex said grateful for her help in not only saving his life but in helping me know that I should move on and be better they my asshole parents." Alex said smiling at her as he got his stuff read for the live stream and a few snack for him and Angela. "Your Welcome besides I was doing more then I was asked to do for you as a way of showing that you should move on." Angela said smiling as she grabbed an extra chair to see the game play.

In Slip-space on the Infinity

On the main bridge of the Infinity there stood Capstan Laskey with Doctor Halsey, Blur team, the three members of fire team Osiris as they waited for Spartan Locke. "Sorry I am late I had to get Spartan Hopes step daughter to sleep." Locke said walking in after he was called in. "It is ok besides out of all of the people on the ship she might need more comfort till we get to his hiding spot." Halsey said getting the ones present on the bridge confused.

"So what is the name of the Plant he is hiding on anyways?" Master Chief asked.

"Well that is a bit ironic since it is earth but a different one in an other galaxy which we are to be at in two weeks." Roland said as he appeared on the hologram table. "All information on how we found is a cunning thinking plan from him. His A.I Amy sent a beacon out of the ship after being repaired by earth 2s UN set to low power with the codes hidden in different bird chirps. We were able to decoded it say 'UNSC Infinity four survives await at this plant be advised I had no chose but to explain the cause of me being here in trade for being a refuge.' and good thing we are head there." Halsey said wondering if Alex should be a Spartan ONI trainer due to the fact on how he see things from a different view point.

"Just one thing how do you think he will react to us arriving to be on the same plant as him.?" Buck asked as he thought about the reunion of Step dad and stepdaughter.

"He might be surprised but for now lets get things ready for the arrival for earth 2s government." Laskey said causing everyone to leave.

 **I hope you enjoyed this Chapter please note that there is a poll on my account and time to cast your vote is running short so it is the same like last time**

 **Yes: 100%**

 **No: O%**

 **next chapter will end the polls 1 because no else is voting and 2 I am planing a reboot for my first fan fiction Iit will be a FF13 based so you have time to vote. Till next time Bye Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9 THe Inifinite arives part 1

Chapter 9 UNSC Infinity Has arrived part 1

 **This is to Asshole who are typing Harmful words before the think get it into your thick heads that if I was a special needs person I would not be typing story's that is grow the fuck UP and read a different story and act mature! Now then On to the story.**

"Talking"

"Winston talking"

" _Thinking, wolf thinking, and radio"_

" **Winston talking"**

A few weeks Have passed since Alex and co took Forever fall for a test flight and combat test to save the team that went to Mexico.

"So Alex What are you going to do for now since your ship is full repaired?" Jack asked as the two of them walked down to the shooting range of the Overwatch HQ.

"I Have been making a power armor for my Spartan armor but so far I have be working on that and I am trying to find a way to have run on it's own power." Alex said as they entered to find Widowmaker waiting for them. "About time you two got here lets get started on training with our team work." Widowmaker said as she got her widows kiss ready the same with Jack and his gun and Alex got out the Binary rifle out "That is a new one Alex so what does it do?" Jack asked as him and Widowmaker saw the rifle build itself as Alex called it out and in to his hands.

"The gun can leave no trace of anyone that is stupid enough to stand out in the up the draw back is it can only hold two rounds." Alex said as he got ready for the training.

Two hours later Alex's and Symmetras work shop

As Alex Kept on working on finding a power source for the Armored Tank Suit that is universal for both Spartans and marines. "Hey Alex did you find a power source yet?" Amy Asked she pop up a computer holo screen.

"Not yet Amy but I might have an idea but it needs to be tested out first." Alex said as he tried to figure out on how to make on small enough to fit with in the armor. "Ok Alex but just so you know that we could try making a small Geo thermal generator with heat sinks." The Librarian said as she spoke through the speakers.

"That is a good Idea but then should vents be added to get rid of the extra heat?" Alex asked stating a good point. "your right Alex maybe the vents can act like the thrusters on the Spartan armors." Amy said as she added them to the blueprints that are being projected by the holo-table in the middle of the room.

"Hey Alex You in here love?" Lena asked as she entered the room. "I am over here Lena." Alex said as he walked for the end of the table to talk with time leaper.

"Hey Alex I just want you to know that the pelican might need to be repaired."

Lena said as she saw the blueprints to the ATS armor. "Why are you making another armor?" She asked thinking that the other two might be unused in the near future.

"Oh this I am planing to increase Excalibur protection but 50% with the Armored Tank Suit which is universal." Alex said seeing that the weapons are self powered even Lena noticed that the guns are meant for crowd control, and getting rid of tough enemy targets. The armor had a wrist mounted heavy machine gun on the right, a wrist mounted Gauss cannon on the left, and on the shoulders homing rocket launchers.

"Ok Lena thanks for telling me about." Alex said as she smiled and left leaving him to figure out away to build the armor.

"Hey Alex you go ahead with Amy I will stay here and find the right materials to make the armor." The Librarian said as she decided to look for the best materials and order them.

In the hanger repairing the Pelican 20 minutes later

As Alexander started to fix the pelican he started to think about his friendship with Angela "What are you thinking about Alex?" Amy asked as she popped up on Alexander's armor HUD.

"Nothing much Amy just thinking about my friendship with Angela." Alex said as he kept on trying to find the problem. "ok but the problem to the pelican seems to but the hydrogen fuel cells seem to be out of well its name sake." Amy said as she started thinking of using some of the builder watchers to create a refuel station.

"Ok Alex I got the blue prints for a mini refueling station under way it should take about two hours after that you should start refueling." Amy said as both of them looked at the watchers go to work. "Ok now then take Carolina for a walk or see if a job for me from one of the is world government leaders is open?" Alex asked as he walked away.

"Or Alex you could ask Angela out on a date to a fair back at the states?" Amy asked getting Alex to freeze just as he was about to enter the hallway.

"Amy I will think about it but for now lets wait for the new armor and refueling station is ready?" Alex said as he went to his room to check if he has a job. "Ok Alex but remember You are a single parent no matter what." Amy said know that with his luck Samantha is a live and on her way here.

In Alexander's room 1 hour later

As Alex fell on to his bed after check for a job which there is none for him he started thinking. _"_ _Maybe I should ask Angela out on a date."_ Alex thought as he got up and put his watch on and walked out of his room and towards the med room.

"Well then Alex I wish you luck." Amy said from with in the helmet.

"Shut up Amy besides what are the chance of her rejecting me and even answer." Alex said as he went down the hallway.

Med Room

As Angela sat and at her desk and started drawing a picture of Alex in and out of armor in great detail out of boredom "Maybe I should ask Alex to take me to the state fair over at the states in North Carolina?" she said to no one but to her self and the sleeping wolf in the room. As if god was listening to her Alex Walked in looking a bit scared. "Alex are you alright?" Angela asked as he entered the room.

"yeah just thinking about something." Alex said as he took a seat on a chair right beside her.

"Mind telling me what it is?" Angela asked while secretly hoping that he asks her out on a date. "Well I was wondering would you like to go to the state fair in north Caroline with me as a date?" Alex asked will at the same to being scared of her saying no. "Of course Alex I would love to."Angela said happily that Alex asked her out. "Good well then the Fair is not ready yet but in two weeks it well be." Alex said as he decided to leave but was caught off guard by a kiss to the cheek from Angela.

" _Did Angela just kiss me on the Cheek?"_ Alex thought as he walked to his room.

At Alex's room

As Alex walked in to his room he found Lena sitting in his chair which is meant to be for comfort when sitting down. "So mind telling me why you are in my room?" He asked scaring her. "Do not scare the living day lights out of me." She said putting her hand over her heart. "Sorry about that but tell me what is bothering you?" Alex asked as he looked at her.

"Well it is that I want to take Amelie out on a date but due to her being a probation due to her officer all ways moving around I can not take her out on a date." Lena said as she looked down.

"OK but why not make the date a double date?" Alex said getting Lena confused " Wait your the officer ok but why a double date.?" Lena asked looking at him. " What you are the officer that is keeping a watch over her?" Lena asked surprised by this. "Yeah so are you going to do it or not?" Alex asked with a sly smile. "OK but why a double…." She asked but stopped mid question as it dawned on her "You asked Angela out on a date did you?" She asked hoping that he said yes.

"I did" Alex said just in time as Amy showed up on the Computer.

"Alex get armored up a move there is an attack going on as we speak!" Amy shouted causing the two to get ready and suited up. "OK then why?" Alex asked as he called in his armor. :Well you see the Infinite is here and the crew are trying to stop Talon from setting off a E.M.P in a Ominc area." Amy said as Alex ran down the hallways to the hanger. "WHAT fine so who is going with me?" Alex said as he got to the entrance of the hanger bay. "I got a team ready." Amy said as Alex entered the Hanger bay.

 **Sorry for the Late Up date I have been working A lot lately long with Trying to get a schedule setup for writing , recording let plays for my you-tube Chanel. So hope you enjoy till next time bye bye.**


End file.
